Jan Zumbach
|death_date= |birth_place= Ursynów, Congress Poland, Russian Empire |death_place= France |image=Jan Zumbach.jpg |caption=Jan Zumbach, c. October 1940 |allegiance= Poland |serviceyears=1934–1946 |rank=Wing Commander |branch= |commands=303 Squadron (1942–1943) |battles= |awards= }} Jan Eugeniusz Ludwig Zumbach (14 April 1915, Ursynów, Congress Poland, Russian Empire – 3 January 1986, France) was a Polish fighter pilot who became an ace during the Second World War. Early years The son of Polish-born Swiss parents, Zumbach was registered as a Swiss citizen and hid his nationality in order to join the Polish army in 1934. He served as an infantryman until 1936 when he transferred to the Polish Air Force. After graduating from flying training in 1938 he was posted to 111 Eskadra Mysliwska. Second World War Zumbach did not fly during the German invasion of Poland due to a broken leg as a result of a flying accident during the summer of 1939. He returned to his unit only to be evacuated to France via Romania. While in France, Zumbach flew the Morane 406 and Curtiss Hawk 75 with GCII/55. On 10 June, he was one of several pilots shot down by Bf 109s, but escaped unscathed. On 18 June 1940, he traveled to England by boat and on 2 August was posted as one of the founding members of the newly formed No. 303 Polish Fighter Squadron. During the Battle of Britain, Zumbach scored eight confirmed kills and one probable, mostly against Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighters. Zumbach was shot down by a JG 3 Bf 109 over Dover on 9 May 1941 when returning from a mission, but he was able to bail out unharmed. Zumbach became one of the first Allied pilots to engage in combat with the German Focke-Wulf Fw 190 when he damaged, and in return, his aircraft was damaged by a "single radial-engined fighter" on 13 October 1941. In December 1941, Zumbach was posted to 58 OTU, and in March 1942 returned to 303 Sqn as a flight commander. In May, he was promoted to Squadron Leader and took command of the squadron, a post Zumbach held from 19 May 1942 until 30 November 1943. ]] During this period, Zumbach flew three Supermarine Spitfire VBs, carrying the serial numbers BM144, EP594 and EN951. All these aircraft carried the same code, RF-D, ("RF" being the squadron code for 303 Sqn) and "D" being the individual aircraft code. All three aircraft carried a cartoon of Donald Duck on the port side of the fuselage, slightly forward of the cockpit. Zumbach's victory tally was marked with German crosses under the cockpit on the port side; confirmed kills were outlined in white, probable kills in red, and damaged aircraft with no outline. After handing over command of 303 Sqn to Sqn Ldr Bieńkowski, Zumbach spent a year in staff appointments, including the Polish Air Force Staff College. He returned to flying duties as the commander of the 2nd Polish Air Wing, No 133 Wing. On 25 September 1944, he scored his final victory of the war, a probable kill over a JG 26 Fw 190 over Arnhem. On 30 January 1945, Zumbach was posted to HQ, No. 84 Group. While flying an Auster that was used to visit units under the Group's command, he made a navigational error and ran out of fuel. He force-landed in enemy territory and spent the final month of the war as a prisoner of war. Zumbach's final victory tally was 12 (and 2 shared) confirmed kills, five probables and one damaged.Shores and Williams 1984, p. 655. Post-Second World War Zumbach was demobilised in October 1946 but continued to fly for a living. Under a Swiss passport, he flew contraband around Southern Europe and the Middle East. In January 1962, Zumbach was contracted to organise and command Avikat, the air force of Congolese breakaway state of Katanga, commanding it until December 1962. He went on to deal in second-hand aircraft before again becoming a mercenary as he organised and commanded the air force of Biafra, flying the Douglas B-26 Invader, using the nom de guerre of John Brown. In 1975, Zumbach published his autobiography, originally available in French under the title Mister Brown: Aventures dans le ciel, it was subsequently published in German and English under the title On Wings of War: My Life as a Pilot Adventurer. Zumbach died in unclear circumstances on 3 January 1986, in France and was buried at Powązki Military Cemetery in Warsaw, Poland. The investigation in his death was closed by order of the French authorities without public explanations. Decorations Virtuti Militari Crosses are the most prestigious Polish military awards. Virtuti Militari, Silver Cross Cross of Valour (Poland), four times Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) References Notes Bibliography * Olson, Lynne and Stanley Cloud. A Question of Honor: the Kościuszko Squadron in World War II. New York: Random House, 2003. ISBN 978-0-375-41197-7. * Shores, Christopher and Clive Williams. Aces High. London: Grub Street, 1994. ISBN 978-1-898697-00-8. * Zumbach, Jan. Ostatnia Walka (The Final Battle). Warsaw: Echo, 2000. ISBN 978-83-87162-00-9. * Zumbach, Jean (sic). On Wings of War: My Life as a Pilot Adventurer. London: Corgi, 1977. ISBN 978-0-552-10521-7. External links * Zumbach on Polish Aces site * Battle of Britain Memorial Flight 2007 Official Program. See BBMF official webpage. Category:Polish World War II flying aces Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:Silver Crosses of the Virtuti Militari Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross and Bar (United Kingdom) Category:1915 births Category:1986 deaths Category:People from Warsaw Category:Polish World War II flying aces Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:Silver Crosses of the Virtuti Militari Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross and Bar (United Kingdom) Category:Recipients of the Cross of Valour (Poland) four times